The boy who lived
by Sianii
Summary: Blaine Anderson has lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin for 9 long years when he gets to know about his magic heritage. Follow Blaine and his new friends Kurt and Rachel taking on the magic world of Hogwarts and fight the battle against the dark lord. Total Glee/Harry Potter crossover. It sounds insane but I'm pretty serious about it and put quite some thought into it...
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is the first draft of my new project. I started reading Harry Potter/Klaine fics a couple weeks ago and was like: what a crappy idea to have Klaine in Hogwarts! And then I got into it a little and then I had a totally outrageous idea to have a actual story crossover between Harry Potter and Glee because of reasons and because Darren Criss is the perfect Harry Potter (ignoring that he is American). Also when you twist it enough you have enough similarities to start a story crossover, trying to keep Harry Potter... ahn I mean Blaine Anderson and Glee as canon as possible.

Silly idea? Maybe. But give it a try. Anyone who read HP and watched Glee what I did with it and please tell me what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Get up boy! Everyone's down for breakfast and you know I don't appreciate coming up here just so that you don't have to take the bus!"

Blaine groaned as he slowly woke from his dream. He couldn't really remember what he had dreamt about but from how the sheets where twisted around him it must have been a nightmare. Again.

Outside was more knocking and yelling and he hurried to answer Mrs Figg. "I'm up Mrs Figg. I'll be done in a second. Thank you for waking me. I'm sorry you had to bother." He knew that he mumbled all of that half asleep but Mrs Figg seemed satisfied as she murmured something along the lines of "you better be boy" before stiffly making her way down again.

Blaine finally managed to open his eyes and after finding his glasses on the nightstand, he was also able to see his surroundings.

The sun was already up, as he could see though the windows of this attic room. He looked around, stretching, trying to get the tiredness out of his bones and took in his room, in the light of the morning sun.

An outsider would have described Blaine's room as neat... and even more likely, simple.

There wasn't much in it. A small bed, a desk with a lamp and a wooden chair, a sofa, a shelf and a cupboard.

What an outsider wouldn't see, was what made this place a refuge and place of peace for him. The beautiful cushions on the sofa, he had saved from being thrown away last winter because they were ''last season'' according to his aunt. The sunflower on this desk he had started taking care of after his cousin Cooper had decided that gardening was boring and so were flowers, all the books in the shelf he had read a thousand times and especially the picture of a woman and a man embracing each other lovingly under the head line: Lily and James Anderson. Happily married.

Lily and James Anderson were his parents. Lily and James Anderson had died 9 years ago.

Blaine glanced at the clock. Ten to 8. Darn it! He jumped out of his bed and hurried into his en-suite bathroom. People might think that having his own room with an en-suite bathroom was luxury and he should be grateful for having them but Blaine knew better.

The attic room, just like this bathroom served as a way to keep him of the radar of his aunt and uncle. Out of sight, out of mind.

He sighed. He shouldn't care. He had lived in this house for 9 years now, ever since his parents had died and he was used to it. His uncle, Lily's brother, and his wife had raised him. They had given him food and a place to sleep. They had bought his books for school and glasses when it had become obvious that he needed them. Still, he wasn't wanted. Blaine had known that since he could think. He could tell it from the way that his uncle looked at him disapproving whenever he entered the room and he knew it by the way that his aunt ignored him for as long as possible.

He knew they could be different. They were when it came to his one year older cousin Cooper. His uncle would laugh and pat Cooper on the shoulder if he said something funny and his mother would hug him when he was proud for gaining a good mark at school and also when he was sad for getting a bad one.

They were loving parents. They just didn't love him and Blaine had given up on trying to figure out why or change it.

He just stuck to the life he had been shown: staying to himself, living in their house but outside their family.

Blaine stopped his thoughts. He didn't like to whine. Who cared, so why do?

The boy looked into the mirror. He was met by brown eyes behind thick, round glasses, triangular eyebrows and a face framed by thick dark locks. As he riffled through his hair, a thin scar, formed like a lightning bold, became visible on his forehead. Besides his eyes, his mother's eyes as he knew from the photo, which seemed to be sort of muddy brown but showed to be a dazzling mixture of hazel and green, this scar was the only thing he liked about the way he looked.

His aunt had told him that he got it when his parents had died. They had died in a gas explosion in their house. Both his parents had been ''torn into pieces'' as the article, he had found online had described it, but their one year old son had survived ''magically''.

Blaine couldn't remember much about the accident or his parents, however. He had been a toddler, merely older than a year. All he saw when he thought about what had happened was a bright green light and pain. It must have been the explosion which had hit him... though he couldn't come to terms why he remembered the fire as green...

He glanced at his clock again. Past eight. Quickly he finished his business in the bathroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his closet. It wasn't like he didn't care what he wore... he just didn't really like any of his clothes. All he had were the hand-me-down clothes from Cooper and though the bad-boyish look of expensive true religion jeans and t-shirts might work for his cousin, small, thin Blaine felt ridiculous wearing them.

Blaine shoved his books and papers into his backpack and ran down the stairs. He had just reached the bottom as he saw his uncle and cousin heading for the door.

"Wait!" Blaine yelled and his uncle turned looking at him disapproving.

"Do not tell me what to do boy." His uncle shot at him, while his cousin snickered lightly.

"I'm sorry." Blaine mumbled but his uncle simply ignored him, reaching to open the door.

"Well you're late, so either you get in the car now or you have breakfast. You're choice." He shot him a nasty grin.

Blaine stared back and his stomach chose right this moment to indicate that breakfast would be the right choice. Still, he had to pay for the bus ticket himself. Money he really didn't want to waste when he could avoid it.

"I-I'm fine. I'm not hungry." His stomach grumbled again and his uncle's grin got wider.

"If you insist." And his uncle was out the door, his cousin following him, babbling about some project he was doing at school and which would be ''brilliant'' thanks to him. Blaine rolled his eyes when he heard someone calling his name.

"Hold it Blaine." He turned and saw Mrs Figg coming towards him, a paper bag in hand. He looked at her quizzically. "Here. Don't need someone starving in my house and now get lost."

The boy grabbed the bag and gave the old woman a broad smile. "Thank you so much Mrs Figg." He cheered and ran out, hurrying to get into the car before his uncle could leave without him.

* * *

So obviously Blaine is Harry and his not loving parens are his not loving aunt and uncle and Cooper is his cousin. I also added Mrs Figg as the housekeeper of the Andersons, just because it is kinda fanfic canon that they are filthy rich so they should have a maid or sth.

There won't be physical cruelty to Blaine as there was to Harry in HP because I think that the lack of love he experienced is the main thing in the story and that is something that Blaine probably understands with this homophobic father.

Also Cooper will be a bad relative in a more cooperish and dudleyesk sense if you catch my drift. But you'll see were I am going when you stick with it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god. I can't believe I updated! I mean I really wanted to but it was hard work! Especially because I really had nothing to go by and had to change the Dudley-Harry relationship into something for glee-ish. I watched Harry Potter 5 today. The Harry/Dudley stuff at the beginng... no idea how to change that. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Like always.

SOooo I just hope you'll enjoy reading this and yeah I really don't like that Kurt and Hogwarts are still a few chapters away. I really think I'll write quiker once Kurt is there. I love writing for him xD

ENJOY ... and review or sth.. plaese? ;)

* * *

It wasn't a long ride to the school Blaine and Cooper attended. It was a nice, big, modern building – home to a primary and secondary school.

Cooper got out of the passenger's seat rather quickly joining a bunch of his friends, who were already waiting for him, laughing and clapping him on the shoulder as they went inside together, while Vernon held his daily speech of ''don't you dare to get yourself into trouble, boy!"

Blaine looked out of the window and rolled his eyes before making an affirmative noise and leaving the car.

It wasn't like he tried to get himself into trouble... it seemed more like trouble was pulling him in and there was nothing he could do against it.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and entered another part of the building than Cooper had. Blaine had been really close to throwing a party as Vernon had suggested that Cooper should board at the school where Vernon himself had when a child but then Cooper had destroyed his happy dreams of a life without his cousin, saying that he'd prefer to stay with his Mummy (which had brought aunt Petunia to the brink of tears) and that someone needed to look out for Blaine at school.

In general this _looking out_ didn't help him to stay out of trouble. At. All.

Blaine made his way to first period, slumping down in the back row alone. He didn't have friends to enjoy a lesson or lunch with. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to find friends, especially when he had entered school at the age of six but nobody wanted to be his friend.

He was this poor foster child, cousin to the great Cooper Anderson, star of the Cricket team and the most handsome 11 year old to ever walk the floors of this school, with his piercing blue eyes that didn't resemble Blaine's at all, and the brown soft hair which also gave no indication of a relation of any kind between him and Blaine.

People might think that being Cooper's cousin would help Blaine to make friends but Cooper had humiliated him enough at any possible occasion to indicate that the relationship between them wasn't a good one of any sort.

Besides that, he just stood out and nobody liked being friends with a freak. This wasn't a private school but it was a public school in the wealthiest part of town and so hand-me-down cloths and cheep glasses, paired with no expensive possession like a mobile, made him different from everyone else. To make it simple: he was a misfit

.

And then there was this thing with getting into trouble, which made him as unpopular with the teachers as he was with the pupils.

Blaine really had no idea what was going on most of the time. Like once: he had been running from some bullies who had said that they wanted to make his old shirt a little more stylish with new colour, meaning they wanted to bath him in slushies, and as they had nearly had him, he had tried to shove a rubbish container between them to slow them down, but instead from just blocking their path it had all but knocked them out!

He had gotten two weeks of detention, a letter to the Andersons and as they had read it another four weeks of house arrest. Besides that he had to walk to school for those four weeks, which meant an half an hour walk each morning and afternoon.

Another time three boys had circled him in the boys' locker, insulting him and describing to him very vividly what they attended to do to him. He had been so scared, he had just wished to become one with the wall behind him or that anything, just anything would happen so that he could make a run for it. Suddenly one of the boys had squealed. His trousers and boxers had just slit to the floor and he was standing there naked. The other two stared at him, not sure what had just happened and what they were supposed to do. Blaine had made a run for it. He didn't get punished... but 5 feet from the door something hard had hit his spine and he had nearly fallen to the floor.

One of the two still dressed guys had thrown a cricket bat in his direction and hit him pretty hard. He had had a bruised back for nearly two weeks, which hurt so bad that he couldn't lie on it.

There were many other similar occasions, too many to think about them all as he let his teacher's talking lull him into a half dream, half awake state. Suddenly he heard a cry and green light flushed in front of his eyes, he yelped and stood, trying to focus and where he was. He looked around and noticed everybody staring at him, including his teacher.

"Mr Anderson. What is wrong with you?" She sighed. "You're cousin is such a good boy." Blaine gritted his teeth. "But you keep interrupting my class. You can leave."

Blaine looked at her in disbelieve. "Didn't you listen, Anderson? I said: Leave. Now."

Blaine picked up his bag, still standing and made his way to the door, looking at his feet. He had the door knob in his hand as his teacher spoke again.

"And as you already missed half of the class by day dreaming and will miss the other half by not attending, you will be here after your final lesson again for detention. Understood?"

Blaine turned, his glasses sliding down his nose as he tried to keep calm.

"Yes, Madam." She nodded and he left, heading for a quite place where he could spend the time unharmed until next period.

His plan didn't work out.

He was halfway through the school, heading to the auditorium, which was deserted at his time of day as two guys, who were friends with Cooper, turned around a corner and noticed him.

They stopped first looking at each other and then at the half full slushy cups they had been enjoying. Blaine froze as they started grinning and running towards him.

He tried to back away but they were too fast and in the blink of a second he felt the cold, sticky, iced water hit his face and shirt.

He gasped, as he felt himself shaking with cold and humiliation, while the two boys continued their path, laughing and high-fiving each other.

The boy stood there another minute, waiting for the cold burn and pain to ease a little, before he made his way to the next bathroom to get a little cleaned up. He had practise doing so.

As he looked into the mirror, all he saw was a miserable 10-year old, with red eyes and a matching shirt, which had been white five minutes before. Aunt Petunia would kill him.

A couple of minutes later he was as cleaned up as possible, his hair wet but iceless, glasses and face cleaned and even though he couldn't get the colour or stickiness away, his shirt was at least drier.

He had just made his way out the door as he heard the bell ring.

Blaine made his way down the hall, as suddenly he felt pressure on his back and then a force pushed him. He flew against a locker, bounced back and fell to the floor, right in front of a neat pair of Chucks.

Everything hurt, his chest from the first collision with the locker and his back from the second collision with the floor. With time the pain seemed to multiply and spread through his body.

He groaned.

To add to his physical pain, the voice he wanted to hear the least was addressing him.

"Blainers Anderson. You couldn't walk a straight line if people paid you, could you?" An all too familiar larking voice said above him.

Slowly Blaine lifted his head and yeah it was his cousin to whose feet he had just landed. Cautiously, to not encourage the pain any further, he sat up, as Cooper continued to speak.

"You were just the twit I was looking for." A bottle of water was dropped into his lap. "As you can neither walk straight, nor get up on time to get your stuff together, nor remember that kids your age need loads to drink, somebody needs to look out for you, righteous little boy?"

Blaine looked down and closed his eyes. Maybe this was even meant to be nice but he could already hear people laughing at him when all he wanted was to stay unnoticed and out of trouble for just one day.

He mumbled a thank you to Cooper – he still was a man with manners – and got up. He had just tried to turn and flee the scene as a hand looped around his arm and spun him around to face Cooper again.

"God, twit. It's not only that you can't walk, you also can't drink properly." He pointed at his stained t-shirt. "Good think I gave you a bottle. Maybe you have more luck with that." Cooper laughed and everyone around them chimed in, while Blaine felt his face getting red.

Like it was _his_ fault that he looked that way!

He turned around. Everyone in the hall was staring at them. Some of them laughing or pointing, others whispering and grinning. He blushed even harder, clutching the bottle and all but running down the hall, murmuring a goodbye to Cooper, who had paused his laughter to yell "Watch your feet!" after him.

All Blaine wanted to do was leave. The problem was just that he didn't want to go _home _either. Spending time at the Anderson's house was maybe not worse but if you put a gun to his head, Blaine would still say it was a tie.

He sighed as he sat down in his second class, dreaming of a place he might want to go to, a place where he belonged, a home. Only that those places were fantasies. There was no way a place like that existed.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I will be without Internet from Tuesday for two weeks and I am so not looking forwards to it! That's way I'm trying to update all I can before leaving so that you guys won't abandon me and my stuff.

Here we are kinda getting to the real Potter story. I hope I got the atmosphere of the Anderson home right. I just wanted to show that Blaine was no where to be safe in happy, neither school (ch. 2) nor his ''home'' (ch. 3).

Please do tell me what you think of the Andersons. Good, bad? I love that some of you put this story on alert but without actual feed back I dunno if you like how this continues.

Also I'll update Between the lines tomorrow. When I'm not so tired! Have a great weekend Gleeks and Harry Potter fans xD

* * *

The following weeks went by the same way. Blaine went to school, got bullied by the other kids and embarrassed by Cooper.

At the Andersons' mansion he stayed in his room, not bothering the rest of the household.

That way late April became early May turned into the middle of June and the holidays where slowly approaching.

Blaine didn't know if he should be happy about it. Holidays meant no school but also more time at the Andersons' house. Maybe they'd go on holiday. He always had to come along and maybe that meant going to amazing places like the south of France, Croatia and even Thailand but it also meant that he had to share a room with Cooper for several weeks, enduring his comments why exactly he was a stupid excuse for a human being.

Maybe he could have enjoyed being away if he could have escaped his family's company but whenever he intended to do so his uncle called him back saying he _couldn't risk Blaine getting into trouble_.

If they didn't go on holidays, he would be forced to attend a dinner party every weekend. Uncle Vernon was a successful business man and aunt Petunia was very involved in charity.

All of their friends and acquaintances knew of their generosity to take in their orphaned nephew and how they had given him a home and cared for him like he were _their own child_.

Well, not really but that's what everybody should think.

Appearance was important to the Andersons and so Blaine had _to play house_ with the Andersons as long as visitors were around, just to go up to his room without even a "good night" to feel miserable and alone afterwards.

No matter how Blaine might have dreaded it, the summer came and with it came Cooper's 12th birthday.

When Blaine came down for breakfast on the last Saturday of June, he was kind of taken aback by the pile of presents in the dining room. He hadn't even thought about Cooper's birthday, caught up in his own little world, though his cousin had been gushing about it since Christmas.

Cooper had already opened all of his presents as Blaine sat down. His uncle was eating breakfast, while his aunt smiled fondly at her son. Said son was inspecting his presents, blabbering why exactly he had wanted to have this or that. Blaine plainly stared at his cousin as he noticed that Cooper had a list and a pen and was checking if he had gotten all he had wanted. He seemed to have, if the enormous smile on his face were any indication.

Miss Figg was pouring uncle Vernon another cup of coffee, who ignored her, before she handed Blaine some already cold toast. He had just opened his mouth to thank her as he heard a sharp intake of breath from Cooper and the sound of a pen hitting the ground.

Everybody looked around and Blaine rolled his eyes at Cooper's shocked face.

"What is it my dear?" His mother questioned softly.

Cooper turned his head slowly, waving accusingly at the huge amount of presents.

"Yes son, what is wrong?" His uncle tried carefully.

Cooper closed his eyes, as if he needed to control himself or just cope with a very big letdown. As he opened his eyes again, they shone with disappointment.

"There is no IPod. On my list is: IPod, black, 60GB. But there is no black IPod with 60GB. I have to say I am gutted. I was very happy but now I just feel very, very sad."

Blaine gaped at this cousin. He couldn't believe him. Cooper had gotten a white one with 30 GB for Christmas while Blaine had gotten… oh right Cooper's worn out sneakers…

He turned around looking at his aunt, who was actually looking guilty and then at his uncle who looked thoughtful.

"Cooper my dear… we figured as you already had one you wouldn't need a second…" Petunia started but Cooper cut her off.

"I love music Mummy! I listen to a lot of music and you can put movies on too! I neeeeed another IPod. Don't you understand that?" Cooper sounded desperate. In fact he sounded like a starving man pleading for some bread to prevent him from dying.

Petunia got up and hugged him tight, murmuring comforting words into her son's hair. She looked pointedly at her husband who cleared his throat.

"Cooper? I see your point and I have an idea. Today when we go out, we'll visit town and we'll buy you another IPod. You really do need another one as it is. Is that acceptable?"

Cooper had looked up sending his father a dazzling smile before rushing over to him to embrace him.

Blaine felt like laughing and crying at the same time. This was insane. He looked at Miss Figg, who looked sort of bored by the exchange, glancing at the clock now and then.

As everyone had settled back into their seats, Miss Figg started to speak.

"Sir, I already prepared sandwiches for you, so I'd like to leave once I cleaned up breakfast."

That got Uncle Vernon's attention. He snapped around his head and glared at her in confusion.

"But Miss Figg, you do know that as today is Cooper's birthday you need to look after the boy."

Blaine looked down at his plate. Every year on Cooper's birthday, he, his aunt and uncle would go on a trip. They had gone to theme parks, to museums and on his 10th birthday even to London to see a musical in the West End! Every year Blaine had to stay behind and spend the day with Miss Figg, what meant that Miss Figg would simply usher him out or send him to his room, while she spent the day enjoying herself, behaving like she were the land lady.

In fact it wasn't very different from any other day… what was different, was the knowledge of what he was missing out on, intensified every year by Cooper's vivid report on how much fun he had had doing this and seeing that.

Back in the here and now Miss Figg had just started cleaning up breakfast, saying that it wasn't here fault that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had forgotten that her free day was the same as Cooper's birthday and that she had plans she couldn't cancel and that they would have to find somebody else to babysit Blaine.

His aunt and uncle were glaring at Miss Figg incredulously while Cooper was pouting.

As Miss Figg left for the kitchen all three Andersons turned to look at Blaine accusingly.

Blaine slumped in this seat. This was clearly not his fault!

"I guess he could just stay at home alone… he is nearly 11, isn't he?" Aunt Petunia remarked, glancing at her husband.

"No we can't risk that. Knowing him he'd burn the house down and how would we explain that to our neighbors and friends? They'd think we didn't take care of him."

Blaine snorted lightly which was ignored by everybody present.

"Well then I guess we have to take him with us to the zoo?" was his aunt's next suggestion.

"But Mommy" whined Cooper: "I've been looking forward to spending the day with you and daddy all year!"

Aunt Petunia rushed to hug her son again. Blaine couldn't believe how dramatic his cousin could get. He wouldn't have had a problem with being left in the house, gaining the opportunity to walk around the house without feeling like an intruder. He was positive that his uncle was hinting at the whole Blaine equals trouble thing but he really couldn't think of how he could set fire to the house by accident!

Cooper was still whining, his mother's arms tight around him as uncle Vernon had another idea.

"Maybe one of our friends could take him for the day."

"They wouldn't understand why we don't want to take him Vernon" Petunia answered: "They'd say that it were a great opportunity for _our_ boys to learn something and to spend time as a _family_." She pronounced the words ''our'' and ''family'' like they were something absurd and Blaine could feel a ping of pain in his chest.

He closed his eyes, blocking out the conversation, which was happening over his head, to ignore all the feelings he tried to suppress every moment of his life. It hurt.

His eyes opened again as he heard Cooper joining the conversation.

"Wait. You think Blaine could learn something by going to the zoo?" He looked at his mother, searching for confirmation. Petunia looked at Blaine and then back at her son, ruffling through his hair.

"I guess love. People say that it is very educating for kids to visit the zoo." Her voice was soft and she smiled as her son nodded thoughtfully.

Blaine had no idea where his cousin was going.

"We should take him." Cooper said with sudden determination. A confused silence took over the room until Blaine bursted out: "Why?"

Petunia's and Vernon's eyes had flickered to their nephew for a moment but quickly focused back on their son, waiting for an explanation.

"Because" Cooper said in a sing-song voice and a sympathetic look, as if he doubted Blaine's intelligence: "You're marks are under average and I still hope that there is just a small light in your head that just hasn't been lit yet." He smiled at Blaine encouragingly, who just stared back.

He wasn't stupid. It was just that nobody really bothered teaching him properly and as soon as he struggled everybody just gave up on him.

"That is really nice of you sweetheart" he heard his aunt say while his uncle added: "Are you sure son?"

Cooper nodded frantically, still smiling at Blaine.

"Okay then" his uncle stretched: "It's settled. Get your jacket boy. We're leaving in ten."

While Cooper went back to check his presents and his parents started a mental conversation, starring into each other's eyes, Blaine left the room and leaned against the staircase to process what had just happened.

He had always wanted to go on one of these trips but a day with the Andersons just had to turn out essentially awkward! Cooper might want to take him because of his very twisted reasoning and aunt Petunia would be sure to ignore him but it was clear to him that his uncle didn't want him to come.

Right on cue, Vernon entered the entrance hall and approached him. Even though this man was the brother of his late mother, Blaine found it hard to believe that they were related. He just looked like an older, sturdier version of Cooper, with his blue eyes and brown, short hair. You could see that he had been an athlete in his youth by the way he moved, sure of himself and spry but that he had aged and settled down. Only in his face was something that Blaine seemed to remind him vaguely of the woman in the picture in his room.

Still, even if they had looked alike the coldness in Vernon's eyes was a sharp contrast to the warmth of Blaine's or Lily's.

His uncle came to a halt several feet away from where Blaine was standing.

"You are coming to the zoo with us and I expect you to behave yourself. No funny business, no trouble. Get it boy?"

His uncle stared him down, arms crossed over his chest and as Blaine managed to nod, his uncle turned on his heel, reentering the dining room without a second look towards his nephew.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I haven't updated anything in like a month and for those 5 people waiting: I am sorry.**

**I was gone for two weeks and had no possibility to write and back home the stress didn't end. Still I managed to write couple of chapters for everything but me Beta is even busier than I am and so she just had no time, ending with me publishing that even though no one has read it besides me.**

**I still hope that it's okay and if there is somebody willing to give me pep talks and correct bad grammar or strange choice of words please PM me. xD**

**So well: ch. 4 yeah!**

**AND GLEE IS BACK IN 3 FREAKING DAYS! so call me maybe? I mean it's time . (_that was bad I know_ ;) )**

* * *

Half an hour later, Cooper had taken a while getting his perfect birthday outfit together, the family was in the car and on the way to the zoo.

To Blaine this was already most awkward. To outsiders Cooper's constant babbling and his aunt's and uncle's occasional answers while Blaine remained silent would seem like a fun family trip but the tension radiating from Vernon was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

Fortunately the drive was short and twenty minutes later they could escape the roomy car which had felt so suffocating.

As soon as the car had stopped, Cooper jumped out, running towards the entrance, aunt Petunia quickly following. Her laughter was bright as she watched her excited son.

Vernon gave Blaine one stern look more before they, too made their way over to the main gate.

Cooper rushed through the zoo, looking here and there, gushing over all the interesting animals. Blaine stayed behind most of the time, trying to not attract any attention and after some time he really came to enjoy the visit. He saw animals he had never laid eyes on and he loved it.

Even lunch couldn't reduce his happiness which seemed to annoy Vernon to no end.

After lunch Cooper dragged everyone over to the reptile house.

"Look at these amazing beings!" Cooper expelled as they reached the crocodiles and began to lecture his mother about them, his knowledge have based on Wikipedia, half of children's TV, as it seemed. Vernon listened intently to his son and so Blaine decided to make a quite exit and explore the house for himself.

The boy admired the spiders and lizards but the snakes finally caught his full attention. The way they quietly slithered fascinated him and their scales shone beautifully in the electric light. Finally he stopped at the cage of a boa examining her thoroughly. The snake's tongue darted out and he could hear a faint hiss.

"What are you staring at boy?" Blaine turned around, trying to make out who had said that so close to him, but he was totally alone in front of the cage. He shrugged in confusion, getting back to admiring the snake.

"And stupid, too. What I would do for a good chat!" Blaine heard another, this time much louder hiss followed by somebody speaking but as he turned around no one was in sight.

"Really? Why are humans that stupid? Down here you ignorant idiot. This beautiful slithery thing you've been ogling for the past five minutes!" The next hiss was so loud and so full of annoyance that Blaine could make out from where it had come this time. His eyes widened in shock as the stared at the snake and the snake stared back. It looked him directly in the eyes as if to say "finally!"

Blaine didn't understand. All he could do was look, as his brain tried to make sense of what had obviously just happened.

"Ah now you get it. Finally someone able to listen. You're the first human to seemingly understand me, to be frank. Quite a hot day isn't it?" The snake tilted its head and Blaine just nodded. He heard a snake speak. A snake talked to him. About the weather!

Blaine shook his head trying to regain his body and brain function and stammered out: "Yes. For this time of the year quite so… but… sh-shouldn't you be sort of used to hot weather?" When he was going bonkers he could do it politely.

The snake slithered a little, like it was uncomfortable before she admitted: "Actually I have never seen the land of my ancestors…" Its tail motioned to a sign explaining that it had been born in the zoo.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Blaine admitted sympathetically and adding as an afterthought: "I know it's terrible to not really know where you come from… or belong…"

The snake nodded before placing her head on the ground. Both, boy and snake looked pretty defeated. Blaine was desperately searching for something to say – it was his first chat with a nonhuman being and he didn't want to end it on such a depressing note – and had just started to ask the snake why they even could chat as he heard his uncle's voice behind his back.

"What the hell are you doing boy?" Vernon hissed angrily. Blaine turned alarmed looking at a very upset uncle.

"Have you gone absolutely mental now? Talking to thin air? Do you really have to cause us even more unpleasant problems? People might stare at you boy!"

"No-no… I… I just… the" Blaine cut himself off before he tried to explain to his uncle that he just had had a chat with a slithery reptile.

"Gosh this man really sounds like a prick." The snake hissed behind him and Blaine gasped waiting for his uncle to explode but nothing.

"He can't understand me. Chill out!" The snake remarked and Blaine sighed in relief.

"What boy? Lost your voice or your mind?" and as Blaine made no move as to answer Vernon continued: "Guess both." The man gave his nephew an once-over before leaning casually against the snake's cage.

"This human of yours is really stupid, isn't he? It says "Do not touch glass" on this sign." Blaine looked at the snake then at the sign it had referred to. It was right.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised though" Vernon said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Blaine with a look that made Blaine dug his head. "Sooner or later you'll turn out to be a lunatic and I have to deal with it like I do with all your crap."

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn't place if it was out of embarrassment or anger. His uncle continued talking.

"Your father was one. A lunatic I mean. God I despised him. Most unpleasant person I've ever met…"

Blaine's head darted up. No one ever talked about his deceased parents. Ever.

"The moment I met him I knew that he'd only bring bad luck to all of us. And you're just like him. You look like him and you attract trouble like him."

Blaine shook his head feverishly. He didn't know much about his father but the picture he owned was so full of love, he wouldn't believe one bad thing said by Vernon about his father. As he focused again he saw his uncle smirking. He was playing with him, wanting him to snap so to get the satisfaction of punishing him.

"Though I didn't take your mother for someone to fall for such a bugger but she did and as she did, she lost the last bit of respect I had preserved for her."

Blaine clenched his fists willing himself to remain calm.

"He was substandard and he took your mother down with him until she was nothing but filth. Filth." He spit the word into Blaine's face and Blaine lost it.

"Do not talk like that about my parents!" He said. His uncle chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I boy? I speak my mind and I speak the truth. They were filth and now they are gone and thank fortune for that. And that leaves you alone boy. All alone."

"Stop it!" Blaine yelled, stepping towards his uncle.

Then several things happened at once: Blaine felt heat in his gut spreading through his body, he heard the snake hissing "_Put this prick into his place!_", and then his uncle letting out a surprised yelp as he lost his balance and fell backwards into the snake's cage.

The glass had disappeared and his uncle had landed next to the boa in a pile of water.

Blaine gasped in shock as the boa leaped out of its prison and began to make its way to the next exit. As it passed Blaine it stopped and rubbed its head against Blaine's knee.

"Thanks mate. Good job." It hissed, before it continued heading for the doors.

Dazed and confused Blaine looked around. His uncle was still lying in the cage but everyone else had moved. People were screaming, trying to get as far away from the snake on the loose as possible, while Petunia had pushed Cooper behind her, protectively. Zoo keepers were rushing to the cage to make sure Vernon were okay while others went after the snake.

Finally Blaine's knees gave in and he landed on the floor, not capable of understanding anything that was happening but sure that nothing would work out in his favour.


	5. Chapter 5

And new chapter! With this story I am really on a role and that all thanks to my beta! Her enthusiasm really does wonders with my writing! SO I hope you enjoy it :)

and that angsty so be prepared ;)

* * *

Entering the Anderson home 40 minutes later, Blaine was dragged upstairs by a still wet and furious uncle. Blaine stumbled but Vernon didn't stop as the boy nearly fell, just held tighter to his collar as he opened the door to Blaine's room and threw him in.

Blaine crashed to the floor, shaking and hurting. Never had his uncle treated him like that and as the tall man stood in his doorway, his face red and distorted, his arms crossed and his chest heaving with frantic breathes, Blaine felt fear. He couldn't move. He wanted to back away, to gain space between them, but he was frozen. This was new. Blaine had no idea what to expect, feeling helpless and vulnerable.

His uncle opened his mouth to speak and Blaine prepared himself for the screaming but as Vernon's voice came out it was cold and controlled.

"Don't dare to leave your room. You don't come down to dinner. You don't speak to any of us and you don't give me a reason to come up and remind you why exactly you do as I say. Is that understood?"

Blaine didn't answer. The threat reached him and his fear grew.

The man closed his eyes for a brief moment before speaking again.

"Is that understood, Blaine?"

Blaine cringed before he nodded. His uncle never called him by his name. He normally opted for not directly addressing him. If Blaine was _worth_ talking to, he could be sure to have done something very terrible.

Vernon just looked his nephew over once more, before stepping out of the room completely and slamming the door shut behind him. On his way down, Blaine could hear him yelling to the rest of the household that Blaine was grounded and nobody should go see him.

Blaine closed his eyes and fell back to the floor, lying down as he tried to even out his breathing.

He had no idea what just happened. He had no idea how the glass had disappeared and how he had understood the snake. Either he was going nuts or the world was. He hoped for the latter. Nevertheless, something weird had happened and his uncle thought it was his fault.

Blaine didn't understand any of it.

All he could feel in this moment was pain, fear and hurt. Pain in his body because of the harsh treatment by his uncle. Fear because his uncle had made it clear that this was the final warning and if other strange things happened, he would consider Blaine responsible for them. He had never been physically harmed by someone in this house and Blaine was afraid that this might be the next step, making all places in his life places of mental and physical abuse; to lose any kind of safety he still had. And hurt. Hurt because of what his uncle had said and done. He didn't believe what Vernon had said about his parents but one thing was true: he was alone and he had known it, even though he had never been told so as bluntly as today…

Slowly he crawled over to his nightstand, switching on the small radio on it, before leaping onto his bed, face down. He felt defeated like he felt so often, but music helped. He liked to lose himself in melodies and lyrics.

He didn't have CDs but radio was fine. An ad had just ended as a song he loved started. _Breakaway_ by Kelly Clarkson. He always felt like he could relate. He came from a small town where he didn't feel like he belonged. He spent every waking moment wishing he were somewhere else, somewhere happy. There was nobody to reach out to, nobody that would listen to him, nobody who cared for him and all he wanted was exactly that. All he wanted to do was leave and be happy.

He started to sing along, reveling in the music.

As the chorus began, tears were streaming down his face and his voice shook while he sang.

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes  
Till I touch the sky  
make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

The song was about a bad situation and about having the hope and guts to break free and become happy but Blaine had no hope. He would live with the Andersons until they found it appropriate to kick him out. Times were only likely to get worse and that was why he choked on the words and cried himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_I have two more chapters finished AND betaed (u are the best gurl!) but I am going to keep them for some days just to buy myself time to continue writing ;) so I hope u like it! I'd love to hear what you guys think ... I just got 4 reviews for a german story I hadn't updated in months and gosh! MOTIVATION boost!_

_I specially like to think what you think of Blaine as Harry and the Anderson family and if you like how I altered the story but try to stick with J.K's plot_

_AND GLEE IS ON IN LIKE TWO HOURS! *flailing*_

_but so yeah. enjoy guys!_

* * *

June passed and became July and with it came the holidays. Vernon still showed no intention of letting Blaine out of his room again.

The boy didn't consider complaining though. He knew that there was no use. He had even overheard Vernon shouting at his son! It seemed like Cooper had intended to see Blaine and as he'd tried he had been caught by his uncle. In all the years he had lived with the family, he had never heard Vernon shout like that at Cooper; he hardly ever did it at all, and this had confirmed that he was in no position to try to escape his punishment.

He had to admit that his life like this wasn't very different from how it always was as he spent most of the time alone in his room, ignored by the rest of the household.

Still, he hadn't spoken to anyone since the end of the school year and as the second week of holidays ended he was sure to be going insane!

He spent hours staring out of the open window, just sitting and watching the sun wander over the sky, longing to run around and feel the warmth on his skin, the wind in his hair. He had also stopped singing and as he attempted it in the third week of July, his throat felt raw and hurt.

His punishment may have been giving him time to think about all the stuff that had led him to where he was now, but his thoughts were running in circles and his mind got more and more restless by the minute, ending in him, pacing around the small room for hours before going back to staring out of the window.

It was already late July when his door opened and Miss Figg came in.

"You are expected to come down for dinner."

With that she immediately left again, leaving a dazzled Blaine behind. He stood frozen for a couple of seconds, eyes wide and heart beating before his mind could wrap itself around this event. When realisation hit, his legs moved on their own accord, rushing down the stairs and running to the dining room.

The boy stopped at the door to compose himself for a moment. He was free and he didn't want to do anything to be grounded again. He was even glad to get the opportunity to spend time with the Andersons.

As Blaine entered the room, it fell silent and all looks were directed at him. He sat down quickly as if that would make him less visible, keeping his eyes down until Cooper resumed some story about how he had beaten everyone playing football that day. That football was a team sport had seemingly slipped his mind. Blaine had to smirk. He might hate living here but this felt... familiar and that was as close as he would get to _family_.

"What are you grinning at boy?" Vernon barked suddenly and Blaine shrunk. _No. No. No. _He chided himself. _You just got out and here you are on the brink of going back to your prison._

''Nothing'' He managed to stutter. "I was just ... I just... sort of liked Cooper's story.'' Vernon seemed determined to find something bad about that but his son beat him to that unknowingly.

"That's right Blainers. It is a very good story I have to say. I really have to start again. You missed the beginning." Blaine nodded fiercely, gladly taking the life line thrown at him.

The rest of dinner was unspectacular. Blaine didn't talk but he enjoyed the fact that he wasn't isolated anymore and could maybe even get out of the house the next day.

To not tempt his luck he left the room as soon as dinner was finished but like so many weeks before he was swiftly followed by his uncle.

"Boy." One word and Blaine stood still. As he turned, he saw his uncle standing by the dining room door in a defensive pose, arms crossed, one leg forward.

"Yes?" Blaine asked in a timid voice.

"I may have let you crawl out of your shit hole boy but don't think that you are not just one tiny event from going straight back. I hope your time alone has given you enough opportunity to think things over and I really do hope that you have reached the conclusion to behave."

Uncle Vernon didn't move but his voice was so ice cold and forceful that Blaine shivered and cringed nonetheless.

"I-I have, uncle Vernon. It won't happen again."

Vernon nodded and turned and Blaine knew he was free to go to his room.

As he got there he felt weak and defeated and the joy of being free had already collapsed. His only hope was getting out of the house as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

_Uhh we launch right back into the real story but I twisted it a little. Hope you like? Still deeply in love with my beta. Ryan's plans for us are eternity. ALSO for those who worry I am working on BTL right this very moment :)_

_Review and I will love you._

* * *

Blaine enjoyed his new found freedom. After being cautious the first day, he had realised that nobody in the house really bothered with him or where he was, so he had taken the first opportunity to slip out of the house.

The walk to the public library felt like the best experience of his life: the sun bright and warm on his skin while everything smelled so refreshing!

Inside he went straight for the magazines, searching for the latest issue of Vogue, reading every article and admiring the pictures. He could spend hours with a good Vogue and he did so as often as possible. He didn't care what people thought of that, if they minded. It was just one of the few things that felt good in life. The articles, telling people of the importance of style and colour with such conviction, made him forget his problems. At least for two or three hours.

After he had thoroughly examined every last millimetre of the magazine, he went to listen to new CDs. He didn't care for genres as long as the melody was good and the message honest.

As always, closing time came way too early and Blaine had to leave, still feeling better as he had in weeks. He tried to keep this feeling in his heart as he suffered through dinner and went to bed that night.

Little did he know that things were about to change more drastically than he could have ever dreamt.

In the morning he went down with the vague thought that his birthday was only a couple of days away and the question, if the Andersons would even acknowledge it.

He sat down at the table, still sleepy eyed as he noticed that something was out of the usual. Next to his plate there was an envelope. A letter. A letter for Blaine.

At first he was sure that Miss Figg had accidently dropped it while passing his seat, as she handed the post to the rest of the family but as he took it into his hands and examined the addressee he knew that a mistake was impossible.

_**Blaine Anderson**_

_**Attic room**_

_**Dalton Drive 16**_

_**Westerville**_

_**Kent**_

It was all written in bright green ink and his attic room was on it. That was way too accurate for a mistake. He turned the letter and saw that the envelope was sealed with a red wax seal. Blaine brushed his fingers over the seal in awe. He had never in his life received a real letter. Something that was addressed to him and not some letter of complaint from his school. This letter was for him and for him only. Still, he had no idea who could have written him anything. There was just no one on earth who would.

He was about to open the letter and find out what the mystery was, as Cooper's voice got through the fog that was his absorption.

"Blainers. Really. You shouldn't play with daddy's mail. It might be important and you could damage it." He gave Blaine a patronising smile before grabbing the letter and handing it his uncle.

"Cooper! That's for me!" Blaine blurted, watching with agony as uncle Vernon took the letter.

"You shouldn't lie about things like that Blaine. You never get mail." Cooper said, but Blaine didn't listen. His eyes were fixed on Vernon, who went from smirking amusedly to staring blankly in a matter of seconds. He held the letter up so that the green ink was on display and looked across the table. Blaine followed his uncle's gaze and saw his aunt's expression going from utter confusion to blank horror.

Blaine had no idea what was going on but all he knew was that that was his letter and he wanted it back! He had just opened his mouth to state that exactly that as Vernon spoke. "Cooper? Don't you have a date or something? I think you should start getting ready..." He trailed off, his eyes never leaving his wife's.

"No I am good. I don't have to be ready for hours and I haven't finished breakfast yet." Cooper shot his father a dashing smile, which went completely ignored.

"Cooper. Please go get ready." Vernon's voice remained calm but Blaine as sure to hear a slight tremor in it.

"But dad ..." Cooper started, but his father cut him short with an insistent _Now! _

Cooper looked baffled, looking for support from his mother but she was still focused on the green letter, now lying next to Vernon's plate. With a slight shake of his head and a mumbled _"Why is everybody so mean?" _Cooper left the room.

As the door fell shut behind him Blaine could literally see some of the tension leaving his aunt and uncle. That was until he started to speak.

"I want my..." He started but his uncle barked "Out!" and let his hand hit the table hard.

Aunt Petunia cringed and said in a small voice. "Vernon... darling maybe it's better... maybe we just can't change..." She paused. "Maybe it would be better to let it happen?"

"No!" Vernon yelled. "I won't let that happen." He had stood up and was now leaning over the table, the letter wadded in his left hand. He looked furious but Blaine needed to know what was going on.

"Please..." He whispered, looking at his uncle with pleading eyes. "This is for me."

"Out I said!" His uncle was still yelling.

"But..." Before Blaine could even really start the sentence, Vernon had crossed the room and grabbed him by the neck, dragging him to the door and out into the hall, screaming at Blaine all the way.

"What did I tell you boy? Behave and obey what I say. Now out and don't tempt me to make your worst nightmares become very real."

With that he turned around and stormed back into the dining room, locking the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**whuuua new chapter. the next might take some time. I do have a life... sometimes**

**and yes I'll just be a little proud for not copying too much from Harry Potter coz pretty sure that never happened.**

**Here have loads of angst.**

**and as always: love to my so very awesome beta who I love and who's going to move into a happy place with me someday. a place full of glee music and a laughing and shouting things like : ''OMG! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW GLEE PROMOR? BLAINE! HIS ARMS! I JUST FUCKING CAN'T! AND HE AND KURT HuUhuuuHGED!I LOVE IT WHEN THEY FUCK! - DID YOU JUST SAY HUG OR FUCK? - WHATEVER! I JUST HAVE FEELS!"**

**yeah like that and we'll be happy cupcakes and yeah go read and stop ogling my weirdness! I just spend the day on tumblr so excuse me.**

* * *

Without a second of hesitation Blaine spurted back to the door and pressed his ear against the lock. He could hear muffled voices but the door was too thick to hear properly.

All he could make out when he peeked through the lock, was his uncle pacing the room while his aunt seemed to sit at the table, reading the letter.

Segments of the conversation reached his ear.

"Knew he was like _them_." – "Should let him go. Nothing we can do." – "Never. Disgrace." – "Come for him?" – "Not think so." – "Await owl." – " 't answer." – "But Vernon." – "No, I won't…" – "The letter?" – "Never read… Destroy…"

Blaine tried hard to listen closer, to hear more but that was all that he could make out. He had no idea what they might be talking about except that it was about him and that they were anxious for some reason. Someone had written him. Someone cared for him. Someone he didn't know.

His aunt and uncle seemed to know _something _or they wouldn't be that anxious. It was also obvious that they didn't want him to know… and what had that all to do with an owl?

Blaine was determined to find out what was going on and as he went up to his room, a plan was already forming in his head.

* * *

He spent the morning in his room, anticipating the right time to put his plan into action.

His uncle had left for work around ten. Aunt Petunia had plans to meet a friend for an early lunch and so she was gone before noon. Cooper left with her to meet with friends and Miss Figg had left the house to go shopping shortly before one am.

Blaine waited for another 30 minutes, listening intently for any sounds in the quiet house before he left his room and headed for Uncle Vernon's study.

He had no idea what to look for but if Uncle Vernon was hiding things from him, his study was the best place to start searching.

Before opening the door, Blaine stopped a moment to take in a deep breath. He knew it was risky. Anyone of the household could come home before time and catch him and then he'd be screwed.

He pushed the door handle down and nothing happened except for a rattling noise. The door was locked. Blaine face-palmed. Why hadn't he even _thought_ of that possibility?

He made some more fruitless attempts of opening the door, getting angrier and angrier with himself and the stupid door with every try. Searching the whole corridor for a spar key was equally unrewarding. In the end, he even threw himself against the door, which was pretty silly, concerning his, even for a ten year old, small frame. It also hurt him more than the door and as he gave up, he slumped down against the door, nursing his aching shoulder.

There was no use. He knew he should leave and get as far away as possible from his uncle's study- If someone found him, they wouldn't care that he didn't succeed. The mere intent would be enough for a severe punishment.

The boy got up, his shoulders hanging and made one last desperate attempt of opening the door. He pressed down the door handle, the wish of finding out what secrets were behind this door filling him up and suddenly it clicked. Blaine's eyes widened. A jolt of electricity was shooting through him and he flinched back, just as the door jumped open.

Blaine stared, and a little part of him, the part that had just come to accept weird stuff happening all around him, urged him into the office and a moment later he was inside, looking around.

The study was big, tidy and the interior very classic but convenient. Blaine had been in here multiple times but never for long, normally to be told off by his uncle.

He decided to start with the broad desk. That was where all the paper work was done after all, right? There was nothing on the desk except a lamp and a paper weight, so Blaine started to search the drawers. Nothing.

The cupboards were next in cue and he was just considering which one to search first as the fireplace attracted his attention. He hadn't noticed at first but so close to it he could smell the fresh ash. Something had been burned in this room not so long ago. Quickly, he kneeled down and his worst suspicion was confirmed. In the fireplace was his letter, burnt beyond recognition. He could barely make out the green ink and the words had become unreadable. As he touched the burnt paper it mouldered under his finger tips.

Blaine felt like crying. There had been something. A possibility and now it was gone. He didn't know if for worse or for better but now he'd never find out.

Downstairs he heard the door fall shut loudly and directly after, Cooper's loud babbling and his aunt's voice. Blaine jumped to his feet and was about to run out of the office when something in the corner of his eye attracted his attention. Beneath the open window, on the windowsill lay an envelope. Quickly he went over to take a look. There was an address on it, written in Vernon's clear handwriting. Well, if you could call it an address, because as a postman Blaine would have had no idea where to deliver it to. It said:

A.D.

Hog. Sch. Of Wit. & Wiz.

That was all. No Street, no town, no postcode, but the way it was placed on the envelope made it clear what it was supposed to be. Blaine was about to open it when he heard the creaking of the stairs. That brought him back to reality and he left the office at pace, closing the door behind him. It clicked. The door was locked again.

Just as he was three strides from the door, Aunt Petunia came into view. She eyed him suspiciously but said nothing. As he turned the corner, he could hear her trying to open the door and her relieved sigh as the door didn't budge.

* * *

Blaine hadn't figured anything out by the time he came down for breakfast the next morning. The letter on Vernon's window sill was strange but that was all overshadowed by the feeling of dull emptiness and regret the burnt letter had left him with.

He was pushing the scrambled eggs around on his plate as Miss Figg entered with the morning post. He also didn't pay attention to her giving letters and cards to Vernon and Petunia until she turned and said: "And three letters for Blaine."

Everyone else in the room but Cooper froze for a moment, before Blaine and Vernon leapt up at the same time, aiming for the letters. Blaine had them first but uncle Vernon grabbed him from behind.

They struggled for a moment but Blaine stood no chance. Over the cries of Miss Figg and Petunia and Cooper's confused babbling, Vernon wrenched the letters from Blaine's hands and yelled "_Quiet!_", shutting everyone up effectively. Blaine was still struggling in Vernon's grasp, held on arm's length to keep him in check and away from what he craved.

Vernon started to speak, calm and seemingly in control of the situation.

"Cooper. Go to your room and make yourself busy. I don't care what you do, just go." Cooper made an attempt to complain but a furious look from his father shut him down instantly and he left without another word.

"Miss Figg. I think you should take the holiday you asked for now. Pack your bags; take the next train or plane or whatever. I don't care. Just send me the bill."

Miss Figg cleared her throat, her eyes darting forth and back between Vernon and Blaine.

"I don't think that now is the right moment, Sir..." She started but she was also silenced by the head of the house.

"I think now is the perfect moment Miss Figg and if you insist to think otherwise than you're FIRED!"

Miss Figg gasped. She had been with the Andersons nearly as long as Blaine had. Nearly 10 years. She gave Blaine another worried look and then left the room, her expression still torn.

Now it was only Petunia, Blaine and Vernon in the room.

"I want to know what is going on!" Blaine managed to get out, still restricted by his uncle.

"Vernon, maybe it really is time. What if we can't stop it? The things that happened? What if it is dangerous for him, for us... for Cooper to leave him in the dark?" Petunia's voice was shaking and barely audible, as she had a hand clutched over her mouth, her eyes big and worried.

Her words managed what Vernon's hands hadn't; they made Blaine stop moving.

"What? What is it? What are you keeping from me?" Blaine demanded to know but his uncle simply stared at his wife.

"We spent ten years on this. I am not giving up now! We planned for that and if they don't leave us alone, we know what to do Petunia. Love, we know what we do. We are being responsible here. We are the good people."

Uncle Vernon made next to no sense to Blaine and he finally wanted to know what was going on. He observed the quiet conversation going on between his aunt and uncle, Vernon's look of determination slowly changing Petunia's worried gaze into something equally resolute.

She let out a shaky breath, straightened up and went over to where the two men were standing. She took the letters from Vernon's hand, stepped back and started to rip the envelopes to pieces.

"Nooo!" Blaine yelped, escaping Vernon's loosened grab in an attempt of getting one of the letters but Vernon was too fast.

He felt it before he heard or even saw it. Pain in his face as Vernon's flat hand managed to hit him square in the face. There was so much force behind it and it knocked Blaine of his feet and sent him flying to the ground.

His face burnt. His back hurt and he couldn't see anything, as his glasses had been sent flying in a different direction.

Blaine could only make out schemes of the other people in the. Blood was pounding in his ears, making it impossible to hear anything. He felt a headache coming.

It seemed like aunt and uncle were arguing again but in the end Vernon stomped his foot on the floor and then ran out. Petunia stood still for a moment before moving, bowing down and then she kneeled beside him.

A hand around his wrist pulled him into a sitting position and glasses were carelessly shoved back into his face. Aunt Petunia was kneeling beside him.

"... not allowed to leave the house." He heard her saying as the pounding in his ears vanished.

"You mustn't open the windows your uncle says and don't ask questions." Her expression was emotionless. Blaine felt like crying. The letters were only shreds of paper. His uncle had hit him and not only had his aunt done nothing to help him but had stood by and destroyed the letters herself.

But what did he expect? He was still staring into her blue, emotionless eyes ,seeing nothing but the reflection of his own fearful ones and then, just for a moment he thought he saw something else. Something like... pity?

But then it was gone and aunt Petunia stood up, collecting the leftovers of Blaine's letters. She left the room without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so that was unexpected. I wouldn't say that 5 days are long ... but well same time I am neglecting Between the lines so yeah be happy that I am on a role here!**

**My love goes to itsybitsylion who I want to live at Hogwarts with.  
**

**Also you guys should go read Hashatgs and In the heat of the night by britbojangles because these stories are awesome and we are in love. Say hi from me if you review.  
**

**and if you happen to be on tumblr: follow saraye. her gif AUs are amazing and always make me want to write and we are engaged and are going to marry when were 21. our lovestory is unique and Darren and Chris are going to play us in the movie version.  
**

**Love you all. Especially if you review.  
**

**AND Hagrid in the next chapter! ... I think but psst :*  
**

* * *

The next two days were pure madness!

Letters were popping up everywhere around the house, not only in the morning but at all times and places: they fell out of books, laid under the carrots in the fridge and as Cooper tried to pop in a DVD Thursday night, the player didn't open. It turned out that another letter had gotten stuck in it.

Against all odds, Vernon and Petunia managed to keep Blaine from getting his hands on one of them.

By Saturday morning the atmosphere was tense. Vernon hadn't gone to work in days but had it made his mission to monitor Blaine. Petunia wasn't used to do all the housework by herself, resulting in her being on edge constantly. Cooper was confused by the whole situation and pissed because no one explained anything to him.

The house was untidier than Blaine had ever seen it in his lifetime since Miss Figg had left to go on vacation. It also seemed quieter than it had ever been, the air buzzing with anticipation.

Blaine could feel it. His aunt and uncle were nervous and taut but he simply couldn't figure out why.

The letters made no sense to him. It was strange, weird, creepy and oh so frustrating! They seemed to be everywhere! All for him but he had no chance to get to know more!

He had tried to talk to his aunt. After the incident with his face and uncle Vernon's hand he had gone up to his room. Twenty minutes later a knock had startled him and his aunt had entered without a word, placing a glass of water and Aspirin on his nightstand.

Blaine had gaped at her but after a moment of adjusting he had started to ask questions about the letters, his parents, this secret and what it all had to do with _him_. Aunt Petunia had lingered for a moment, her expression torn but her lips pressed tight as if she had to stop herself from speaking. Then she had turned and left the room without a word or a glance back.

Blaine felt that the key to all his questions was the letters but it was impossible to investigate as Vernon seemed to keep his eyes glued to him.

So all he could do was to wait until the tension would get too much and collapse and hopefully reveal all secrets.

He didn't have to wait long.

It was just after lunch and he had just left the bathroom as he heard a loud shriek and then a loud crash and cracking glass from the kitchen. All Anderson men spurted towards the source of the sound, Vernon from the living room, Cooper from upstairs and Blaine from the downstairs bathroom.

They all reached the scene at about the same time. Blaine didn't know if he should laugh or cry. The dining room was covered in letters and more and more emerging from the kitchen, which seemed to be stuffed with them!

Apparently Petunia had opened the door to the kitchen and had been buried by the sheer mass of letters, tackling her and the plates to the floor. She was still lying there, covered in letters with green ink, sobbing.

Cooper and Vernon rushed to free her but Blaine saw his opportunity and grabbed the next letter and made a run for it.

The boy had a head start but it took his uncle only a second to catch up with the situation, leaping after his nephew. He growled as he ran after Blaine out of the dining room and into the hall, leaving his still sobbing wife with his son.

Blaine had just taken the first steps up the stairs as he was pulled back roughly, his uncle and him half falling, half stumbling down the stairs, landing hard. A moment of recovery later they were wrestling. Blaine kicked and screamed, holding to the letter with all the strength he had. He was desperate and not willing to let this go but his uncle was too big and too strong. It didn't take him one minute until he had Blaine lying on the floor, his arms crossed on his back and the letter cast away.

Blaine was still screaming, all his agony and despair breaking out. His uncle was merciless though. All he did was to pick up Blaine and lock him into the small bathroom before heading back to his wife, still breathing heavily.

Blaine hammered against the door, sobbing, the tears held in for days finally breaking free. He slumped down to the floor, arms slung around his knees, rocking back and forth while silent sobs were still shaking his body.

His mind was racing. He couldn't bear staying here anymore. Everything was too crazy, too brutal, too draining. He wanted to leave but there was nowhere to go.

He didn't know if he waited minutes or hours but finally the door opened and his uncle stood in the doorframe. He didn't comment on what had happened and simply said that Blaine should pack a bag and that they would be leaving in ten minutes no matter if Blaine was finished by then or not.

Blaine tried to ask where they were going and why and what was happening but all he got in response was a fierce look; Vernon's eyes the eyes of a madman.

He debated with himself whether or not to sneak into the kitchen to get hold on a letter but Vernon was guarding the door and there was no way of tricking him.

Blaine resigned, stuffing clothes, toiletries, books and the picture of his parents into a bag. He got into the car and didn't even bother asking where they were going. Cooper on the other hand did, complaining about how he had plans and play dates and that he demanded to know why they were going on vacation all of the sudden.

Blaine observed how uncle Vernon's knuckles got whiter and whiter, gripping the steering wheel but it was Petunia who shut her son up in the end by hissing he should keep his _bloody mouth shut for once_. That was quiet effective. Not ever had Petunia snapped at Cooper and it seemed like it would take quite some time for Cooper to digest that.

Blaine was sure that they were fleeing the letters and he was as certain as Vernon that it would work. How to deliver the mail when you didn't know where the addressee was?

Still, it seemed that his uncle wasn't quiet decided where to go. First they drove east until they reached the cliffs of Dover. His uncle got out, looking something up on his Smartphone, shaking his head and driving off again.

The same thing happened in the middle of Brighton and in the bay of Selsey.

* * *

His uncle kept driving along the coast and somewhere near Portsmouth, Blaine fell asleep.

He didn't wake up until they left the ferry.

"Where are we?" He mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"Isle of Wight" Vernon cheered. He sounded unbelievably pleased with himself though Blaine had no idea why.

It had become dark by the time they reached the hotel. It was impressive, all bright stone and elegance. It was the spitting image of a British high class sea side hotel. Most of the lights were still on and Blaine was reminded of a Belle Époque hotel he had seen in some Vogue issue months ago.

Judging from the style and decor it was also very expensive.

They entered the hotel and Vernon approached the reception with a smug grin.

"Good evening, sir." The receptionist said with a smile as Vernon stopped at the counter.

"Good evening indeed. I'd like to book a suite just for one night." Vernon smiled. He was totally at ease. He was where he wanted to be. Blaine was only surprised that he wasn't shaking hands and telling people just how clever he was.

"Sir," the receptionist gave Vernon an apologetic smile: "We don't exactly have suites." Vernon's face fell so fast it was pretty hilarious. "But I could offer you two premiere bedrooms next do each other?" The man hurried to say. It seemed like he had felt that he really didn't want to bring this man's anger upon him.

"I guess that will do. But I will be able to have an eye on ... the boys." He finished, staring at Blaine.

"Of course you will, Sir. We might even have two bedrooms left with an interconnecting door."

"That will do. Thank you a lot." Vernon was smiling again and Blaine was sure that the receptionist let out a relieved sigh.

He began to take keys from a board and then turned to his books.

"On which name are the rooms, Sir?"

Blaine didn't really pay attention but he noticed the look Petunia and his uncle exchanged.

"Caffrey." Vernon said, still looking at his wife.

"Caffrey?" The receptionist repeated, looking at the scenery with new interest.

"Yes, Caffrey. My name is Peter Caffrey, my wife Elisabeth, our son Neal Caffrey and our nephew Nick Holden."

Blaine bit his lip. Did he really have to make it any more obvious that he wasn't part of their family?

"Well then Mr Caffrey do you want to pay now? As you are only staying for one night and you can pay the breakfast already. It is quite delicious." Vernon nodded.

"I presume you are going to pay with ec card?"

"Actually I am more of a conservative guy. I don't trust electronic money. So, cash it is."

The receptionist nodded slowly. Bewilderment would have been a gentle description.

"I see. That'd be £ 550, Sir."

Vernon got his wallet out, balanced the bill and snatched the keys without another word.

Petunia quickly handed the car keys to a staff member and instructed him to park the car before they followed Vernon to the rooms.

* * *

Never in his life had Blaine seen something so beautiful. The curtains, the furniture, even the duvets and the bed had a freaking canopy! He just had to touch and feel the material.

Cooper on the other hand had excused himself to the bathroom. After such a stressful day he just needed a bubble bath. Blaine was fine.

He got changed and hopped into bed, enjoying the comfort and warmth of the bed and duvet.

Still, he couldn't quite enjoy it. Sure, he had never lain in such a great bed, had never been able to really marvel in such luxury; just because he lived with the Andersons didn't mean that they shared their wealth with him on a daily basis...It was just that the situation was off and the questions of how and why didn't stop, keeping him awake.

Hours after Cooper had finally gone to bed Blaine drifted into a restless sleep full of green light, screaming, a giant man and letters, so many letters! Surrounding him, but never close enough to reach...

* * *

The next morning the Andersons sat well rested in the dining room for a late breakfast.

Only Blaine could barely keep his eyes open. His dreams had kept him up half the night and he still couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't just nightmares. They seemed too vivid and real and with everything that was going on he was just so close to believing in dream interpretation.

The other Andersons didn't share his worries though. They were discussing what they could possibly do for their impromptu holiday and whether they should stay a couple more nights or travel from bathing resort to bathing resort.

Uncle Vernon had just told one of his very bad jokes as the receptionist from the previous night reached the table.

"Excuse me, Sir." He began. "But I have like 50 of these at the reception. No one knows when they arrived, they were just _there_." Blaine looked up and yes, there was a letter in the man's hand. A letter that was so familiar by now.

"Something else seems to be very strange though," the receptionist continued, while Uncle Vernon seemed to have frozen in his seat: "The addressee is _Nick Holden alias Blaine Anderson_. Would you care to explain that?"

The receptionist was smiling, eyes flickering between Blaine and his uncle. He seemed to be sure to get a nice tip out of the story.

"Could I please have my letter?" Blaine asked in a small voice. The receptionist's eyes got a little softer as he looked at the small boy but that he actually tried to give Blaine his letter seemed to be Vernon's wake up call.

"Thank you very much. I will handle that." He snatched the letter away and stood up.

"Pe... Elisabeth? You take the boys out for a nice day. I will deal with this and pick you up later. Don't you worry." He gave the staff member a pointed look. "I follow, young man and be assured that I am very grateful for your service and I will acknowledge it graciously."

The man's grin couldn't have been wider. Forgotten was the sad little boy with the prospect of cash as he led the way for _Peter Caffrey_.


	10. Chapter 10

**And I am back with some updates to the long stuff. Thx everyone for reading the drabbles (and if you didn't - GO READ.) I sort of promissed myself to update before the new month but hey it's the first so I'm good. BTL will be updated this weekend (I said it now I'll have to be true to my word don't I?)**

**So hope you enjoy it and leave me some love. And as always thx to my beloved & awesome beta, bc she's awesome and I love her.  
**

* * *

Uncle Vernon didn't return till the late afternoon and until then Petunia, Cooper and Blaine had done most there was to do in Ventnor.

The atmosphere was still tense. They all felt like being on the run but Blaine had never been on holidays, had never seen the sea and it seemed like the three of them had just reached a silent agreement to ignore the obvious and enjoy the day.

With Uncle Vernon gone, it seemed so much more _possible _for Blaine to enjoy the day. Cooper was still making fun of him but it was more fun and less spite than usual and even though Petunia still ignored him there were those little moments...

They headed to the beach first, as the hotel adjoined to it, and Blaine couldn't contain his joy as he finally reached the sand on this bright July morning. Still running he stripped of his shoes and didn't stop until the water hit his bare skin. He jumped and laughed and as he turned he saw Petunia smiling at him fondly. It was just a second. As soon as she caught his gaze, her face became indifferent again. It all happened so fast that Blaine wasn't even sure if it had actually happened.

Cooper joined him in the water and soon Blaine had to struggle to stay over water with the many times Cooper attempted to dunk him underwater. He still had a blast. Blaine was sure that his cousin hadn't just played with him like that since they had been in kindergarten. Petunia was reading a magazine from the beach and ever so often Blaine saw her smiling at them.

After getting dried up, they spent the rest of the day wandering through the Botanic Gardens, eating ice cream and enjoying the sun, their plan of ignoring the weird situation working out for all of them.

It wasn't until Uncle Vernon returned that the gloomy atmosphere returned as well.

Once he had exited the car with a huge smile on his face, Blaine's heart dropped and decided to roll down hill, towards the sea, trying to find a new life. Maybe in France or Canada.

As he looked at his aunt and cousin he could see that all the tension, kept away by their nice day, returned to their bodies. Agony and fear controlled them once more. _Fear of what?! _Screamed a voice inside of him and he still couldn't answer it.

"I found the perfect place for us!" Vernon exclaimed before shooing them into the car.

They had left the town in a matter of minutes. Blaine was still desperately trying to get a last glimpse of the endless sea as they turned their back on the shore.

They didn't drive for long, but long enough that the sun had set when they reached their destination.

Vernon rambled the whole way about how perfect the place he had found was, but no one else said a word.

As Blaine left the car he looked around, wondering what would be so special about the place. It was just a huge piece of land. He could see a village in the distance and there was a small church nearby. This couldn't be where they were headed.

But Vernon opened the trunk, picked up some bags and headed for the church door. Cooper gave his mother a questioning look but as she just shrugged they followed the man.

As they entered the building, Blaine had to concentrate to see anything in the dim light.

From what he could make out, Blaine reckoned that it must be really old. The stone was dark and roughly carved, the wood of the benches used and dim. There was not even a hint of sacred decoration to take some of the gravely atmosphere away.

Vernon didn't stop to look around though, but continued walking to the back of the church, unlocking another door and leading the family down a stair case.

They ended up in what appeared to had been a morgue once upon a time. There were no windows as it lay in the basement and the stonewalls still showed carvings of holy figures.

Still, there were no confines but a double bed, a single one and a pretty used couch. The room was barely lit by the candle Vernon held and Blaine spotted two broken chairs in a corner. That was it. There was nothing more.

"Vernon, darling, are we supposed to stay here?" Aunt Petunia asked nervously, looking at her husband, who was met with not only her but also his son's and nephew's confused and wary gazes.

"Of course, my love. Here we should be safe and in a couple of days or a week, couple of weeks at the most, we'll be able to go home and live our lives in peace." He looked so incredibly pleased. Blaine didn't understand. Had his uncle lost his mind? His aunt's thoughts were right there with him as she choked out: "Weeks?"

Vernon only nodded fondly, dragging their luggage further into the morgue. Blaine looked at Cooper who looked devastated. In fact he looked like was going to cry. He just seemed to want to say something, as his mother grabbed his shoulder and shook her head, silencing him with the serious look in her eyes.

After that, time passed slowly. None of the four liked spending so much time so close together with nearly nothing to do.

They had Tesco sandwiches, which were in fact quite good, and diet coke for dinner and around ten Vernon decided that it was time to escape the awkwardness and silent buzz of passive aggressiveness and send everyone to bed.

Vernon and Petunia, shared the double bed, Cooper got the single one and Blaine curled in on himself on the couch. It wasn't too bad actually, though it stood in no relation to the bed he had slept in the night before. It gave him a weird sense of satisfaction to know that none of the other roosts would either.

Nearly two hours later Blaine was still awake. He had never ever cherished the memory of his room back at the Anderson house so much as in this moment. Cooper was constantly babbling and laughing in his sleep while his father hadn't stopped snoring for 5 minutes.

The only one not making any sounds was his aunt but she was tossing and turning so wildly that the bed creaked with every movement.

Blaine felt like he would go insane!

Suddenly a loud noise broke the silent night. First Blaine thought the church was crushing down until he realized that the church bells were ringing. It was midnight. The start of a new day.

Quickly Blaine did the math in his head and then it hit him. It was the 31st July. It was his birthday and he had nearly forgotten it. He felt like beating himself up. If he didn't think of himself then who else would – but instead he opted for cuddling further down into the blankets and singing to himself in his head. I mean you only turn 11 once.

The sound of the bells subsided and with it came complete silence as his relatives seemed to have given up on being noisy. Blaine was so close to drifting into the so well needed sleep as another sound rang out.

A loud harsh sound was heard, similar to when you hit a wall with a heavy stone. Once, twice, three times and then realisation hit him: those weren't just sounds... somebody was knocking. Somebody was outside the door!

And again: boom, boom, boom.

He turned around to see his family slowly rising, in the faint light of a nearly burned down candle, his confusion mirrored in their faces and then: _**crash**_ and the banging stopped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Can you believe it? Because I can't. Writing JKs characters is sort of more intimidating than writing glee so I still have no idea if I messed this up or didn't. Also shout out to my most loved itsy who managed to beat four documents for me despite having finals! **

**I also think that you see here that I really try to make everything canon and au bc there are going to be scenes that weren't really in the book... more movie ish maybe but also some things that were never ever canon in Harry Potter (but it's glee I need it.)**

** Have fun and leave me some petting so I go back to writing!**

* * *

The door fell down with a loud bang as it hit the floor.

Behind him Petunia clutched closer to her husband, while Cooper scrambled to get off the bed and hide behind it. Blaine, who was closest to the door, tried to sink back into his cushions in order to be as small and undetectable as possible while he stared at the door waiting for what was coming.

The room was still only dimly lit but as the dust around the doorway fell, Blaine could make out what had been intruding. In the doorway stood a man. A huge man. So huge that he nearly didn't fit into the doorframe.

In the shadows they could see the figure moving and then a head duck into the room.

"Well now that wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" It was a deep voice, sounding rather ashamed of itself. "Sorry for that."

Blaine stared. He could make out a head, framed by dark, long, wiry hair, with an enormous beard making it impossible to see anything else of the man's features. He looked wild.

Meanwhile, the intruder tried to fit himself through doorframe, trying to not step onto the door on the floor.

"I was really just knocking and well, sorry again, mates." The man continued, succeeding in entering the room and stepping directly onto the door. It crushed beneath his big foot.

"Dang it." He mumbled, stepping back and destroying the door even more.

"Well I guess of gush of fresh air is nice down here?" The man said, looking at the broken pieces.

He didn't seem to notice the scared silence of the present Andersons or that none of them had yet dared to speak, frozen in their shock.

"Quite dark…" He remarked, pulling out an umbrella and waggling it through the air.

Blaine was starring bluntly. Who was this man? What was he doing and why was he even there?

Suddenly there was light everywhere. Blaine blinked, shielding his framed eyes with his hands as he looked around but just couldn't make out the light's source… it was just sort of bright all of a sudden.

"Ay. Now, that's better." The man said looking around. "I would've been here earlier but took me ages to find this place. No idea why anyone would even go'ere. But just guessing it's one of these Muggle things." The man smiled understandingly at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia on the bed before looking around and focusing his gaze on Blaine.

"And here we have Blaine." Blaine's eyes widened when the man called his name. "I'd recognise you any day. Spitting image of your father." He leaned down so that his eyes were on level with Blaine's. "But the eyes. Your mother's eyes." He smiled tenderly at Blaine.

"You knew my parents?" Blaine whispered, his voice choked.

"Course I did. Amazing people, Blaine. Amazing." He chuckled and Blaine was about to speak again to ask questions but Uncle Vernon had regained his senses by now and was standing behind Blaine.

"Yes, very nice but you are breaking and entering, Sir and I demand you leave now." His voice was ice cold. Blaine didn't believe someone had ever disputed with Vernon like this but the huge man just raised an eyebrow.

"Well Anderson. If ya lot hadn't gone to such a strange place I would have been here earlier. So shut it."

Vernon was turning red by now, lost for words. He was about to argue but in that very moment the man hit himself so hard against the head that it would have taken out a horse.

"I knew I was forgetting something! Happy Birthday, Blaine!" He grinned at Blaine, while obviously searching for something in his huge coat. "I have here somewhere... oh there it is! Quite famous for that sorta stuff. Been in there for couple of days but should be just fine."

He pulled out a pretty damaged box and gave it to Blaine. In it was a cake and written on it was _Happy Birthday Blaine_ and a heart. It was the best thing Blaine had ever gotten. His throat felt tight when he looked back at the giant man to thank him but his words got lost on the way and all that came out was a breathed: "Who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." Hagrid grinned at Blaine brightly, like he expected him to cheer and dance at that admission. Blaine only smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid but I don't think I know what that is...?"

"What do you mean you don't know...?" Hagrid looked confused but then realisation seemed to hit him and he roared: "ANDERSON!"

Blaine turned his head to look at his relative who he had mostly ignored since the arrival of the intruder. Cooper had come up from under the bed again. Petunia had sat down at the edge of it, Vernon standing in front of them.

"I knew you weren't getting the letters but shit happens. Thought it was my fault somehow but you don't ... you didn't tell'im, did ya, Anderson? Did you tell him anything at all?"

"Of course I didn't! He is dangerous! Like all of you freaks!"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine said, utterly confused. Cooper's confusion mirrored his own, while aunt Petunia had clutched her hand over her mouth looking between Hagrid and her husband. Both Hagrid's and his uncle's eyes were sparkling with rage but when Blaine spoke the expression in Hagrid's softened.

With a huff he kneeled down, trying to get on eye level with Blaine. His voice was calm and celebratory when he spoke.

"You are a wizard, Blaine." Blaine stared at the man. His heart started to beat fast. This was insane. A giant man who knew his name and his parents and where they were hiding... who knew he had not gotten all those letters, who knew that it was his birthday was telling him that he was a _wizard_.

He was about to tell Hagrid that this was impossible when Cooper started to talk.

"Excuse me, Sir." He sent Hagrid his dazzling smile. "But wizards only exist in fairytales." Cooper seemed to be sure to be helping so he looked rather offended when Hagrid started laughing.

"Yeah. That's what we like you to think, boy."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, his confusion still prominent.

"Well, can't have those folks mess up what's our business. And imagine! Normal people knowing that there is magic! They'd want us to take care of all their problems! Na, nicer and calmer sticking to our own."

Blaine nodded. This sounded reasonable… in a very unreasonable context.

Vernon seemed to be fed up with being out of the conversation as he started to speak again, his voice harsh.

"Blaine, don't you dare listen to that lunatic. There is no magic and you are by god not a wizard." He even stomped his foot, his eyes going wild while Hagrid only shrugged.

"You bloody well know that you're lying, Anderson. Denying what he is, won't change him. Besides, I can't believe that you didn't tell him anything! What good did ya thought that bring? He's been enlisted to go to Hogwarts since the day he was born! I saw the letter Dumbledore left for you the night he trusted you with the boy's care! He is the son of one of the greatest witches and one of the greatest wizards ever to have lived and you will not stop him whatever you try!"

Hagrid had started speaking in an angry voice but by the end of his speech rage was drooping from every word. He had stepped closer to Vernon and was pointing accusingly at him. It was like he had grown, his giant frame somehow consuming all free space that was left in the small room.

Vernon didn't falter under the giant's stare even though he stepped closer to his family.

"I will not let you take him away and teach him some of your dangerous tricks. We gave him a home and no, of course we didn't tell him. Why would I if it was your kind that killed my sister. Oh yes, my stupid sister was blinded by all the beauty and greatness that you offered and that's what she got: blown up by someone just as crazy and wrong as her!"

Vernon was now yelling just as loudly as Hagrid. He was several feet shorter than the giant but in his rage not less impressive. Hagrid was just about to yell back as Blaine spoke up.

"So it's true. I am… I am… a wizard?" His voice was timid and surprised. He vaguely felt like he should be angry at his uncle for keeping this from him but all he felt was overwhelmed.

With a quiet rustle Hagrid was by his side again, kneeling down to look straight in Blaine's big eyes.

"Yes, Blaine. That, you are. And I think it's about time you got your letter." He looked pointedly at Vernon who was whispering with Petunia as Hagrid rummaged in the pockets of his coat once more only to retrieve one of the letters Blaine had been longing to hold for weeks now.

With from excitement shaking hands Blaine took the letter from Hagrid and cautiously looked at it. The address was a different one now.

Blaine Anderson

The Couch in the Crypt of St. Marry Church

The middle of nowhere

Isle of Wright

Blaine grinned a little at the address before he turned the letter to expect the seal he remembered so well.

He took in a deep breath before opening the envelope. The letter was written with green ink, just like the address and quickly Blaine began to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL__  
__of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore__  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,__  
__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)__Dear Mr. Anderson,__We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.__  
__Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.__Yours sincerely,__Minerva McGonagall__  
__Deputy Headmistress_

Blaine swallowed hard, then reread the letter once.

"I'm a wizard." He whispered, speaking to no one in particular but Hagrid still answered.

"That you are, Blaine." He grinned at Blaine like he had just given him the best present in the world and from Blaine's point of view he had.

"You kept this from me?" Blaine looked at his uncle.

"I certainly did. If I had my way this freak wouldn't be here now. The letters should have stopped. How did you even get here? You lot aren't supposed to cross water. This is an island and you are in god's house."

Hagrid just snorted, rolling his eyes and smiling at Blaine.

"Myths." Hagrid said before adding: "Besides, your lord is my lord, if there even is one. So will you finally shut your mouth, Anderson? You're lucky you still have all your teeth after all what ya just told me. Reminds me." He turned back to Blaine. "I know it's late little fella but we have to get going. Need to send the owl and we have quite a way to go from here as this guy insisted on camping in the middle of nowhere." He pointed at Vernon again. Blaine just nodded.

"Alright then. Get your things, Blaine. We're leaving. I know you'll have question as someone didn't tell you anything at all but we're sort of in a hurry."

Quickly Blaine changed into his clothes and threw all he had into his small bag, being ready to go in a matter of minutes. The Andersons were just staring at them. Cooper hadn't spoken at all but from the look of it ,he was simply stunned into silence, his eyes wide and confused as he watched the scene.

Hagrid was stepping over the door to leave and Blaine was just about to follow when Vernon stepped in again.

"If you leave now, boy, you will regret it. There is no turning back. I don't want my family in your mess. You go now, don't bother returning."

For a moment Blaine felt fear. Whatever he was doing was unknown but then defiance crept up.

"And you think a Muggle like you could make threats?" Hagrid huffed from the door.

_Muggle?_ Blaine mouthed, looking at Hagrid questioningly.

"Our word for folks like them with no droplet of magic blood in their veins." Hagrid explained and Blaine turned towards his uncle once again, pushing up the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"You lied to me all my life. Why would I want to stay with you when all you ever gave me was misery?"

Vernon seemed to want to reply but Petunia lay a hand on his arm and stopped him. She shook her head slightly and Vernon closed his mouth.

With a last look at his still angry uncle, the neutral mask of his aunt and the open confusion and anxiety on his cousin's face, Blaine followed Hagrid up the stairs, out the church and into the night.


End file.
